Current imaging techniques, such as those used in the medical field, still fail to deliver robust integration of multiple images, as desired by healthcare professionals, such as surgeons. For example, surface topography measurements are currently conducted using 3D scanning methods, such as that utilized by a structured light three-dimensional (3D) scanner, which do not offer advanced optical imaging capabilities, such as that provided by fluorescence imaging or polarization imaging. While 3D scanning based imaging methods provide surface information, topography data, 3D point cloud data, and the ability to track objects and their movements, 3D scanning only provides limited biomedical applications and diagnostic information.
Alternatively, biomedical optical imaging methods typically involve the use of planar imaging methods, and do not provide surface topography information. For example, the planar imaging information acquired by such biomedical optical imaging methods does not present morphology/topography information. In addition, such planar imaging information is difficult to fuse or combine with other imaging information, such as computerized tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) data. The lack of 3D shape information from current optical imaging systems, such as a fluorescence imaging system, makes the registration between optical imaging and other imaging modalities difficult.
For example, typical planar fluorescence imaging is not able to acquire adequate depth/topography information from a target of interest, such as a surgical site. Fluorescence tomography is very slow and is unable to be used for intraoperative imaging, and to track tissue deformation. Furthermore, it is difficult to co-register fluorescence imaging with preoperative imaging data from a CT, an MRI, or positron emission tomography (PET).
Therefore, there is a need for an imaging system that utilizes 3D scanning with biomedical optical imaging techniques to generate surface topography images that are integrated with information that is obtained from specialized optical imaging methods, such as fluorescence imaging or polarization imaging. In addition, there is a need for an imaging system that utilizes 3D scanning to provide surface topography information, tracking of movements and deformation of the target object, and the generation of 3D models for data fusion/image registration, in combination with an optical imaging method that provides diagnostic information. Additionally, there is a need for an imaging system that utilizes 3D scanning, which is capable of use in various applications, including but not limited to surgery, therapeutic monitoring, radiotherapy monitoring, wound healing, telemedicine, security check, and medical training. Furthermore, there is a need for an imaging system that combines virtual reality features with 3D scanning imaging and biomedical optical imaging techniques.